Penrith District
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:PenrithDistrict.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Logo |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | width="50%" align="left"|63,098 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Government | width="50%" align="left"| |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Mayor | width="50%" align="left"|Joseph Khan (Conservative) |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Deputy Mayor | width="50%" align="left"|Vince Sheng (Conservative) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Council seat | width="50%" align="left"|Penrith |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Established | width="50%" align="left"|25 July 2024 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|State electorate(s) | width="50%" align="left"|TBA |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Federal division(s) | width="50%" align="left"|Kingla Notchropolis |} The Penrith District is a local government area in northern Notchropolis, established in 2024 with the suburb of Penrith. Suburbs The Penrith District encompasses the suburbs of: * Acacia Park * Keyn Creek * Kort Island * Penrith * Penrith West * Qwerty Park * Riverside * Tungog Council Current composition and election method } |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Penrith District Council' 彭里斯区议会 Pénglǐsī Qū Yìhuì ' 'ペンリス区議会 Penrisu-ku Shigikai ' |- | colspan="2" |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Type |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Type | width="60%" align="left"|Council of the City of Notchropolis |- ! colspan="4" style="background-color:#EDEDED; color:#000000;" |Structure |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Seats | width="60%" align="left"|15 |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | width="60%" align="left"|'Government (8): }| } | }} Conservative (7) }| } | }} Libertarian (1) Opposition (7): }| } | }} Liberal (3) }| } | }} United (2) }| } | }} Greens (1) }| } | }} Independent (1) |} The Penrith District Council is composed of fifteen Councillors, excluding the Mayor and Deputy Mayor, for a fixed three-year term of office. The Lord Mayor and Deputy Lord Mayor are directly elected (on a single ticket) while the fifteen Councillors are elected proportionally. The most recent election was held on 12 July 2070, and the makeup of the Council is as follows: } | Craftian Conservative Party | 7 |- | | Liberal Party of Craftia | 3 |- | | National United Party | 2 |- | | Libertarian Party of Craftia | 1 |- | | Craftian Greens | 1 |- | | Independent | 1 |} The current Council, elected in 2070, in order of election, is: } | John Milner | Conservative |- | | James Wu | Liberal |- | | Maddy Arthur | Conservative |- | | David Marsh | Conservative |- | | Michelle Schubert | United |- | | Kal Loh | Conservative |- | | Billy Liu | Libertarian |- | | Kevin Duong | Liberal |- | | Erica Liang | United |- | | Mike Nottingham | Conservative |- | | Ashley Sun | Liberal |- | | Sam Hughes | Conservative |- | | Florence Yio | Independent |- | | Wally Decker | Greens |- | | Dami Jin | Conservative |} Politics The Penrith District is fairly safe for the Conservative Party, having controlled the council either with its own majority or in minority with another right-leaning party, for a majority of the district council's existence. The current council is controlled by a coalition between seven Conservatives and one Libertarian. Population Individual Suburb Breakdown (2074)